Les Mots Inexprimes
by creative barcode
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Preface

_Hello to new readers and the ones who are nice enough to come back…_

_A note to everyone who hasn't read Evening Stars:_

_This IS a re-write… It's better than the original, or will be once I get it done._

_OK, so this idea IS clichéd and over used, I know. BUT!!! Give it a chance! I actually think that I did a pretty unique job in writing this… At least, other people thought so… And I got tired of Bella living in Denali for like 2 days and then being shipped off to the Cullen's… Also, I like to stalk the Lexicon, so this is as accurate as I can make it with editing it once by me, and then once by my Beta… If you see any issues, let me know, I will change it if you plead a good enough argument… Thanks for reading!! Oh, and don't worry, my AN are totally not this long usually… Unless I have to rant, or tell you all something important…_

_A note to Evening Stars fans:_

_Thank you for having enough patience to come back!! I appreciate all the reviews and hits (20, 000!!!) I received and would be honoured if I even broached that level of success with this re-write… This one is only slightly different for the first few chapters but, to help you guys out if you don't want to re-read stuff you already know, I'm going to put a star beside the chapters that are new or severely edited… Thank you for re-reading!!_

**Preface**

_Phoenix, Arizona, December 2002(Bella is 15)_

I sighed again and pulled my jacket closer to myself. It might have been Phoenix, but it was _still_ cold in the evening. Which was exactly what time of day it was. About 7:30 to be precise. I was supposed to be walking to my friend Annie's house. We were working on our mitosis lab which was worth 5 per cent of our total grade. We agreed to meet up tonight so that we didn't completely fail.

So I here I was walking on my way there. Well, actually my mother was _supposed_ to be driving me. She forgot, again, and made plans with her new boyfriend, Phil. I love my mother and all, but would it kill her to at least _once_ think about prior commitments before agreeing to everything? And doing things in a completely random, non priority order at that?

So here I was, walking, alone, on the streets in Phoenix at night. Is it just me, or does this not sound safe? I could get _raped_. But, no. Phil's 'big game' was tonight, mom just "couldn't miss it". She told me to take the car. I reminded her I was only 15. Gosh, I just wish that she was a little more responsible.

My mom is weird. And difficult. My mother is weird and difficult. I still love her though, I really do, it's just difficult acting as the parent while you're still not even legally allowed to drive. My mother is irresponsible and usually leaves me to clean up her messes.

Sometimes I really wish that I just lived with my father Charlie. Things would be a lot simpler and less complicated. I would be able to do normal teenaged things… No worrying about the bills and groceries…

But Renee was my mother, and I loved her. No matter how much I hated taking care of everything for her, I didn't truly mind doing it for—

Something moved in the alley close to me.

Wait, no… I was probably just imagining things. Over-active imagination working again… I sighed, continued walking and started to search through my pockets for my iPod. I started to hum to through off my freaked-out thoughts.

Something moved again. No, wait…

Something moved _towards_ _me_.

I froze. It was a guy. No, a man…. He looked… Lurk-y… And he was wearing a large trench coat. And a hat. Seriously, he looked like one of the bad guys from some cheesy 40s movie. He continued to walk towards me, moving faster as I tried to walk at a quicker pace without tripping.

He could walk faster then me, and managed to step in front of me to face the street lamp. He tipped his head back and I could finally see his face.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen… His face was angelic, and his hair looked as soft as silk… But his beautiful features were completely ignored. All I could see when I looked at his face was his eyes.

They were hungry… And they eyed me in a lustful way. Not lustful like "I am going to rape you" but lustful like "I am starving and you are a nice juicy hamburger"…

This night was just getting better and better, wasn't it? This guy practically had the word "pedophile" stamped onto his forehead. I found it disturbing that he looked me over like a piece of meat or something, yet still managing to efficiently inject a leer into his (most likely well practiced) look.

"Hey there, baby… You wanna come and have some fun with good Ol' Felix here? You know you want to… Felix is just so hungry and alone…" He started to lean towards me, shooting his arm out and snagging my jacket in his hand.

"No… Let go…" I whimpered, trying to sound confident while I clutched at my arm and tried to pull away. Damn, this guy was strong… He laughed, and just pulled me closer to me, wrapping his arms around me and leaning down towards my ear.

"You really think you could get away from me, little one?" He whispered menacingly to me, starting to stroke my hair and… sniffing it…? Once he had started sniffing my neck, he moaned.

It wasn't just then that I noticed something was wrong… Obviously I had figured this out a while ago, but there was something _different _about the way this creepy rapist guy was acting...

Something was very, very wrong. Oh, way more wrong than the situation was already. This 'Felix' was all wrong… There was just something not right about him…

It hit me when I finally realised what I had missed about his eyes….. It was then that I started to scream.

They were red. His eyes were blood red.

And he was cold, ice cold, and as hard and smooth as my newly-installed granite counter top at home.

As the horror started to fill in me, I started to thrash harder against him. He smiled at my obvious distress, and I started to scream louder. His teeth were…. Indescribable…

"Scream all you want, my darling… No one will hear you…" He breathed in my ear, leaning down to inhale along my neck. I started shuddering.

"W—What do you want with me?" I stuttered, and he chuckled.

"Ahh….Well, small Isabella, I want something very precious to you… In fact, one of the most precious things you have…" He breathed. I shivered, and tears trickled out of my eyes.

"W—What is that?" I stumbled out stupidly.

"Your blood…" He whispered, and bit down painfully into my neck. The feeling was… Odd at first. To feel someone forcefully draw blood from you and then suck it out is an odd experience… You can feel the blood rushing out… You can feel yourself growing weaker, yet you cannot do anything to stop it...

I could faintly smell the blood, or knew that there was blood in the air, and felt queasy at the thought. I chuckled in my deranged way in my head. I was clearly dying, yet I was worried about how nauseous I would become upon smelling my own blood!

It was then that I knew I was going to die. And I accepted that, strangely enough. Kind of sadly, the only reason I was sad to die was the affect I knew this would have on other people…

My mom would be completely alone… No one to take care of her and to make sure she didn't fall asleep in the bathtub by accident again… I hope she would marry Phil. He seemed like the kind of guy who would take care of her…

Charlie would feel guilty that he never got to truly know me…

All my responsibilities and requirements would be abandoned… Who would lead the kids at the library in story time on Saturdays now? How would Annie complete the lab on her own?

I tried to push aside the guilt; I wanted to just float on the light, happy feeling of blissful nothing-ness. I sighed, content and accepting that I was about to die, perversely thankful to this beautiful stranger at killing me in a kind way.

I then felt it. That is what jolted me back to reality and what was going on.

I felt a burning sensation creep up my head, and I started to cream again, even louder. I cursed now this man. I was blissfully content, and now I was in pain!!!

_Just kill me_… I begged in my head, for what was most likely taking a few moments felt like hours in my mind. What was taking so long?! _Just kill me already_!!!

Felix chuckled at my screams which had now turned into whimpers, and bit down harder. Slowly, ever so slowly, things were starting to click into place as black seeped into my world.

As I started to finally die, my delusional mind pieced together a story and came to a ridiculous conclusion about my attacker.

As I felt blessed unconsciousness take over, one word flashed into my mind…

…_Vampire_…

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

_Ooooh-Kayyy………._

_So, yes. This is re-written, slightly. There are tiny, wee, little changes. Umm… Yeah. So… There. Leave a review if you want (I appreciate hits more than reviews, but reviews are always nice too!!) but please do not flame me. My friend Harry from my Twilight Fan Girls account (yes, I am Voldie…) gets angry at flamers and sends them messages that make them cry. Just a warning, but please don't flame. Its not nice… _

_Oh, and don't worry… I will never ask for a certain amount of reviews for chapters… That's just not cool in my book… And updates should be popping out along pretty fast… Unless I get writer's block. In which case, it sucks. Sorry. I ramble. _

_Xxoo_

_--Smurf_


	2. Chapter 1: Lonliness

**Chapter 1: Loneliness**

_Somewhere in Arizona, 2002 (Bella is still 15)_

It was bright. I saw a bright light…

Very, very bright…

Argh! Stupid sun… I tried to move my arm up to cover my eyes…. _Ouchie_. It felt like all of my muscles had been clenched then I went on a 50 mile run… Or like I had a bad hangover. Hehe… Not like I would _know_ what one would feel like….

Not good… I lay on my stomach, defeated against the traitorous sun, closer to the ground until the pain lessened somewhat. It was then that I realised something…

What was I doing outside? Panicking, I flipped over onto my back and started to sit up as fast as I could (which wasn't that fast). I looked around and saw a wooded area… Why was I in the woods?

I looked around at where I was situated and came to the conclusion that I was probably somewhere south. The trees looked more leafy, and the soil felt poor, like it was usually deprived of regular and consistent rain. The clearing where I was located was small. There was only about 10 trees missing from where I was, and I could faintly hear the sound of traffic far, far away.

I looked down at myself and saw a trickle of dried up blood on my sweater from the direction of…my neck? I felt up my neck and could feel nothing. My skin was completely smooth and hard… So why was I bleeding? I sniffed the blood, and gagged. It smelled _disgusting…_ I shuddered, and threw my sweater as far away as I could to rip myself of the smell. After it was sufficiently far enough away, I sat back down and contemplated my situation.

Nothing was making sense to me… Why I was in a clearing, or where I came from…

The wind blew gently, and the leaves overhead rustled, causing the sun to trace patterns on the ground and my arm. I looked down at my arm. I screamed. And I screamed _loudly_…I became slightly distracted by my arm and became intrigued with my voice…Hmm…

There seemed to be something wrong with my voice… I sounded smoother somehow…

But I couldn't concentrate on that right now. We had bigger issues… Issues like I WAS SPARKLING!!!!!!

What the heck?!?! Why did it look like there were thousands of tiny diamonds trapped in my skin?! I moved my arm so that the sun hit it in different spots… It only sparkled when the sun hit it… Curiouser and curiouser…

Ok. Calm down, just try and remember what happened… Ok. I think I can do that.

I remember sun…

And wind…

And sparkling skin…

That's it. I have the feeling this isn't good…

I looked around to try and spot any type of clue about who I was… I didn't even know my name, how sad is that? Aha! I spotted a purse, which inside should be a wallet, and snatched it up.

The wallet was all but destroyed as I clutched it in my hand. What was going on?!?! It looked like someone had taken it, turned it into Play-Doh, and then squashed it in their palm.

Oh, yay! It was slightly regaining its shape! I carefully retracted the remains of a card from one of the slots and placed it on the ground to arrange into an ID card.

It was fairly easy to piece together…

'Isabella Swan, sophomore'… I guess that was my name, and my age. Sophomores were like 15, 16 year-olds, right?

Good. One step closer to discovering the countless number of years I had misplaced. Well at least now I know it was 15/16 years missing!!

The wind changed direction, and I smelt something _disgusting_. Ew. It smelled like a cross between skunk, rotten eggs and a dieing cat. Make that a dieing raccoon. It was the worse thing I could remember smelling. It was so bad; I got down on all fours and started to dry heave. Why couldn't I just puke and get it over with?!

I was still dry heaving (the smell was increasingly getting worse) when a middle aged guy walked (extremely slowly, I may also add) into my field of view. He was short, fat and balding. And he was in a _hideous_ bright orange spandex hiking outfit.

"Excuse me, miss…" He trailed off, looking at me in awe and… was that _lust_!??!! THAT IS DISGUSTING!!! HIS GUY COULD BE MY FATHER FOR ALL I KNOW!! I shuddered.

"Do you know where we are?" I managed to ask him around my dry heaves. My question came out in a musical voice, startling myself.

"Umm…. Umm…. Ph—Phoenix…" He managed to stutter out.

"Thank you," I said with a tight smile, and jumped up. I started to walk away, just _trying_ to get away from the repulsive smell. Suddenly, a thought hit me.

The smell… It was coming from _him_.

What the heck?! How long has this guy been out here? Obviously not long enough to be hygienic….

I started to run after I was out of his sight. I just closed my eyes and ran. It was very relaxing… The feel of the wind on my face… The slightly warm air pulling my hair back… I sighed and opened my eyes, and screamed. I had just passed a sign welcoming me to Idaho. What the heck was going on?!

I really started freaking out then.

I didn't really know who I was, I couldn't recall anything about myself… Heck, I didn't even know my birthday! And I sure as hell, didn't know what was going on with me. I could run at super speeds, I could crush things with the slightest pressure, and I _sparkled_.

There was something that screamed "NOT HUMAN!!!" about those qualities. So, at least I had that possibility ruled out. I accepted it. I, Isabella Swan, was not human. Not like I could remember being human, anyway…

_So what are you, idiot?_ A snide voice asked me in the back of my head, _A cyborg???_

_Shut up…_ I muttered at the annoying voice. _If you have an idea on what I am, tell me. But until then , SHUT UP!!!_

I stopped abruptly, just inhaling the air.

That smell… It was so sweet… So sublime… So…delicious… It smelt like a cheeseburger to a starving kid. It smelt like coffee to a caffeine addict… It was the most welcoming and beautiful sent I ever had the pleasure to discover.

I couldn't stop myself, and ran as fast as I could towards it. Not even thinking, not breathing, not looking, I reached it. I didn't register that it was a giant wolf, and that said wolf would probably be able to rip me in half at the slightest chance.

I attacked quickly none the less, delving into the wondrous taste and smell.

I sighed contentedly as I bit down into its soft, salty neck. I didn't think about anything but the delicious taste in front of me and sucked greedily. I sighed contently once the animal was drained, and stepped back.

I looked down at it, and froze. What was wrong with me?! Attacking a wild animal and ingesting its blood!?! I was disgusted, and tried to spit the (still delicious) blood back out.

_Hmm… Not a cyborg, then…_ The increasingly annoying voice taunted in my head, _Cyborgs are robots. They don't eat… Think about your mythical creatures, idiot fool._

_Ugh… Would you shut up!! I can probably figure it out myself!! I mean… I like blood… And I sparkle…_

_Oooh… You _sparkle_!??! What does that make you, then? The flipping QUEER FAIRY!?!?! Come on, Drac, figure it out! We don't have all day…_

Suddenly, a thought hit me.

Drac… Dracula… Vampire…?

Everything. I could remember everything about that night… My science lab… this dude named Phil's game… A mother not being able to drive me… This Felix guy… My last thoughts as I passed out and gave away into the pain… Vampire.

I laughed nervously to myself. That was silly, vampires aren't _real_! And besides, even if I was, what about the myths… The whole 'can't go out in sunlight' deal and the constant lust for human blood thing… I felt nothing… Well, maybe my throat felt a little parched and was only fine until I completely attacked that wolf, but that was completely beside the point!

_Sure… Denial!!_ The voice in my head sung to me.

_Will you shut it!!_

I didn't know what to do. I was stuck, alone and empty. So I did the first thing that popped into my confused head.

I ran. I closed my eyes and ran as fast as I could.

I had no clue what to do, I was only… 15 I think the card said… and utterly confused. I continued running, but instead opened my eyes and looked around as I ran. It was beautiful, yet terrifying at the same time.

I stayed like this for a few months… The feeling of loneliness creeping in closer to me at every passing hour.

I mean, yeah sure I had the ever annoying aptly named Betty to talk with in my head, but, she is not a person, and she didn't like to talk with me that much. Despite her person-like tendencies to argue with me whenever she felt like it. Which wasn't that often.

I was going insane, I knew that. Hellooo… The voice named Betty??

My routine was pretty simple; hunt, run, sit.

It was boring, and lonely. I wondered if I would ever meet someone of my kind, or if I was just doomed to live this life of non-existence…

The only thing that contented me was the stars. The stars were stable. Betty wouldn't argue with me while I was watching the stars…

They always came out at night, and they always shone brightly. The stars saved me, more than I could even comprehend at the time. I don't know how I survived. How I managed to hold on.

It took me 6 months, but I finally found someone. I was in Alaska, when I saw them.


	3. Chapter 2: Others

**Chapter 2: Others**

_Denali National Park, Alaska, June 2003(Bella is 15)_

It was a cloudy June afternoon when I met her.

I finally met _someone. _

I met someone I could be with and not worry about them smelling hideous, or me crushing their hand.

I met another of my kind, you could say.

That was one of the best days of my non-existent life.

I was wandering in Alaska and decided to go hunting in Denali National Park (they had really good game there). I had always wanted to go to Alaska. I mean. It's so nice and rustic. It really allows you to get in touch with nature, it's really great.

Oh, and the whole 'no sun' thing was very convenient, cause I didn't really like my sparkles. They freaked me out. A lot.

I had decided to go hunting when I smelt something strange.

The smell was… Familiar. Like the smell of your house after you've been away for a while. It smelled sweet, and it was laced with the delicious smell of fresh blood. Almost like that first wolf I hunted, I was drawn to it.

_Go to it, idiot!!!_ Betty yelled at me, tried of my debating in my mind.

So, silently agreeing with her, I started to run towards it

I came across her hunting.

This…_vampire _was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. **(Try and remember that I only have limited info about the Denali coven and their appearances… Facts like Tanya has strawberry blonde hair and their geographical origins to loosely go on, people…)** She was tall. Not like that was too much of a feat due to my measly 5'2" height. Her hair was blonde… Yet… It was hard to describe. It had some dark blonde, and some light blonde… And the way it caught the light, it was just magnificent!! I would have to ask her how she takes care of her hair…

And her eyes. They were the warmest shade of topaz I had ever seen. I just stood there gapping, unsure if this beautiful vampire was a figment of my companion-deprived imagination or if she was real. She looked over at me curiously, then looked at my eyes and smiled warmly.

"Who are you?" The mysterious vampire asked me, curiosity lacing her tone. "Did Carlisle send you? No… He would have called us…" She mused.

But I wasn't listening to her. I was just standing in shock that this person was _real, _and I was finally not alone.

With out thinking of how I could potentially scare her off, I ran over.

Honestly, I really couldn't help myself, I was just so happy, so I ran over and hugged her.

She was startled at first, obviously she would. This strange person she had never seen in her life had just ran over and started to crush her in happiness. But after a few seconds, she started to hug me back, and I realised that I was sobbing. Well, dry sobbing, I guess as I had discovered early on that I couldn't produce tears.

"Sh…Shh… It's ok…" This blessed woman was saying to me, in a very maternal manor. I just couldn't stop sobbing. I was just so happy and relieved that I had finally found someone. That I was no longer alone.

After about 5 minutes of me sobbing hysterically, I finally started to quiet down.

"I—I'm –s-sorry…" I chocked out. "It's just… I've been so alone…I've never seen anyone yet… And I was just _so alone…_" I finally managed to choke out.

The woman patted my back, gave me a final hug, and pulled away from me.

"Oh, you poor dear! How long have you been alone?" She asked me, concern lacing her tone.

"I—I don't know? Maybe 6 months or so… I don't know what happened…. I just woke up in a forest and I've been alone ever since…" I started sobbing again, "I'm just so happy that I've finally found someone… That this isn't just some figment of my imagination…"

"Oh, dear… This is a problem…" She looked as if she was about to ask me something, then thought better about it. She pulled me into a one armed hug, and started to walk somewhere. "Now, let's go back to my home, you can meet everyone else, and then we can start to ask questions… Ok?" I nodded my head, then yelped in surprise.

"There are others?!?!" I asked excitedly. She laughed.

"Yes, there are more of us…" Her tone changed, "You poor, poor thing… Alone for all those months… Not knowing anything…or anyone… There, there, everything will be alright now…"

We had finally reached her home. It was a beautiful cabin style mansion. Honestly, the thing was huge. I would guess it to be about 20 rooms. At least. I realised that I was gapping when the vampire laughed.

"Yes, it is quite pretty, isn't it? We had Esme, an old friend, do it! She did a wonderful job!" The vampire pulled me inside, and quietly called out some names. Almost immediately after she called out, 4 more impossibly beautiful people, _vampires,_ were standing before me. I'm sure by this point my eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Kate… Who is this?" One female with the most beautiful strawberry blonde hair asked the vampire who I had met in the clearing, Kate.

"This… This is…" Kate gave a confused look, "Well, I might have forgotten to ask for her name, but well, I've decided that she will stay with us! If, that's alright with you?" Kate finished looking at me. I was so happy! I got to stay with people! I wasn't alone anymore!

"I can really stay?!?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes… You may stay…" The strawberry blonde said, "But, if it is not rude, may I ask who you are? How did you get here?"

"Maybe we should have a seat in the living room…" Kate said, pulling me into the direction of, what I assumed was, the living room. Once everyone took a seat, I answered the vampire's question.

"I am Isabella… Bella… And to answer your other question… I don't know… I woke up in the woods one day, and here I am. I wasn't even sure if there were others like us until I met…Kate, hunting today…" I started to sob, again. Gosh, I was turning into an emotional wreck.

"Please don't make me leave! I'm so lonely… I've never met someone else!!" I cried, then realised something, "Well… Other than that man once I woke up…" I added as an after thought.

"Wait!" The man said, "You've encountered a human and you _did not _kill him?! Why, this is extraordinary! You're only a newborn and you have incredible self control! How did you not drink from him?!"

"Drink from him? Like his _blood_?! EW!!" I shrieked, giving a disgusted look, "That man smelled _horrible_!!! How could I drink from him when there was a delicious wolf just a little while away!?!?"

"Wait… So you mean, you are not tempted to drink from humans?" The other vampire with black hair, who had not yet spoken, asked. "This is very interesting… Carlisle would love to meet you…" She mused to herself.

"Oh!" The blonde vampire, who wasn't Kate, exclaimed, "How rude of us! You are not even properly introduced! I am Tanya," She pointed to herself, "This is Eleazar," She pointed to the man, "That is Irina," She pointed to a quiet brown haired vampire on her left, "And that is Carmen," She finished pointing to the dark haired vampire sitting a few seats away with Eleazar.

"We also do not drink from humans… Which is why our eyes are topaz as well…" Irina added helpfully.

"Wait, my eyes are topaz…?" I asked.

"Oh, you poor thing! You haven't even seen yourself! You probably haven't even taken a shower!" Tanya exclaimed, "And you haven't changed your clothes! Don't worry, sweetie, Tanya will take care of everything… We should finish this talk after you get all cleaned up… Oh, and we shall need to take you shopping!" Tanya started to clap her hands together excitedly, "Oh, we can invite Alice down! Yay!!" Tanya excitedly explained to Irina. Irina smiled widely.

"Carlisle should come too…" Carmen added, "He would love to meet Isabella… With her being able to resist human blood and all… Well, with humans smelling repulsive to her, he will find her quite fascinating…" Carmen finished with a smile.

"Yes!" Irina clapped her hands together, "All the Cullens can come! Including Edward…" Irina winked to Tanya, who smiled wickedly.

"He will be _mine_ this time…" Tanya laughed evilly, then started to laugh normally with Irina.

It was weird, a good weird.

Being with all of these vampires.

Their family-like banter back and forth.

It made me feel like I would never fit in… I pushed aside these thoughts and tried to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

It was over. Crap… I hope I hadn't missed anything important…

Tanya and Irina grabbed my hands and smiled at me.

"Come on, silly! We need to get you cleaned up!" Tanya said.

"Yes, and we will need to go through my closet to find something for you to wear… I'm sure I have something small enough…" Irina smiled to me, she was the closest to my height, but was still a good 3 inches taller than me.

"Ooh… And I have this all natural shampoo that would just gloss your hair up brilliantly!!! It smells nice, not like the nasty chemical filled stuff…" Tanya pulled a face. "Oh, I'm so happy!! Your hair is so nice…But maybe we can add a few layers…" She then proceeded to examine my hair and look closely at the ends.

I smiled, maybe I had finally found my place.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Coven

_My Beta went AWOL on me… This IS a new chapter… And I've had it done for like 4 days now… I was waiting for my Beta… But as you have seen, she kinda went AWOL. I couldn't resist posting… _

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Coven**

_Denali, Alaska, July 2003, (Bella is still 15)_

I had been happily living with Kate and everyone for about a month or so… But it felt so much longer than that. The thing that I really enjoyed about living now with Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina and Tanya was that we clicked. It was almost as if I had known them my entire 15 years, rather than only in the span of a month. We had made routines, and I was finally starting to feel comfortable with everyone.

When I first got here, I got along instantly with Kate and Eleazar.

Kate was like the older sister I've always wanted. She knew just when to draw the line, and when I was fed up. She was my voice of reason against Tanya and Irina when they wanted to play dress up… again.

Eleazar was my fatherly study-buddy. In other words, we _rocked_ the library. Yeah sure, we were made fun of for being 'nerds', but we didn't care. If you wanted intellectual conversation; you went to Eleazar. He was one of the lone standing pillars of reason in this household of _Cosmopolitan_ and _Sex in the City_.

No, I am not over exaggerating. SO let's give my own opinion of the sisters Kate, Irina and Tanya; they were whores. (No, they didn't even get offended when I told them that. They _laughed_.) Different men every night… Clubbing, telling me they would _get_ me into clubs… Their list of sexual exploits went on and on. Tanya, I expected this behaviour from; she just _had_ the flirty personality. Irina, I had a wee inking when I spotted her diabolical gleam upon unleashing her make-up skills. But Kate? Kate was a total surprise. But, she was my sister; they all were, so I accepted them and their slut tendencies.

Tanya and Irina were the partners in crime. It was them who pounced on me and like to dress me up like a life-sized doll. Irina, though looking soft-spoken and shy, was anything but when you broke through her angelic composure. Tanya, Tanya was just insane… She was the one who enjoyed buying me Channel _sweat suits_ and taking care of my hair… Like I said; insane.

Carmen was the other standing pillars in our house. She had a motherly-queen-like feeling to her. She refused to call me Bella, she said Isabella was a beautiful name and she couldn't 'beseech that and destroy its wonderful silk-like quality'. She was our Miss Manners. Not like it was a bad thing… I always wanted to have the eloquent language of _The Pride and the Prejudice_, now I could finally have it!

Thought I didn't—sorry—did _not_ connect immediately with everyone, I soon found my place in the house and started to enjoy my role. I was the innocent little one… And I loved that. Everyone liked to dote on me, and I could pretty much get away with _anything_. The only down side to my small-ness, was that I did not have a mate. Or, a boy toy at the current moment as Tanya would gigglingly describe her latest fling.

This small fact made things… ahem… _quite awkward_ when most of the couples were…_most active_… A.k.a, I heard everything. So, we came up with a rule! No _extreme_ couple activities until after twilight. They had from dusk to dawn to sate their crazy sex cravings.

Other than that minor detail, everything was great in my life. I was accepted and no longer alone. And I could normally converse with people now!

Yay, social skills!

Take that Betty!

"Bella… May you please pass the book on Mayan Hieroglyphics?" I was currently sitting in the library with Eleazar. It turns out, I like reading. It was nice to finally start finding out my interests…

I continued reading and absent-mindedly passed Eleazar the book he was looking for, not taking my eyes off the page. I was currently wearing a pair of sweats. I loved sweat pants… They were so comfy and squishy… And they completely horrified Irina. Excellent. Her and Tanya were completely horrified that I couldn't comfortably fit into either of their wardrobes… So I was (sadly) left wearing sweat pants. But, "Don't worry!!" They had both told me seriously, "When Alice get here, we will go shopping and completely re-vamp your wardrobe!! It will be awesome!!"

I cringed at the thought... If Tanya and Irina _looked up_ to this Alice, I was most likely going to dislike her immensely. She sounded like the go-to girl for beauty and fashion. Both of which made me cringe away in fear…

I happily hummed a song under my breath while continuing my fascinating book. It was really quite interesting… It was talking about the _Sampson_ and how it could have saved the _Titanic_, but thought that the _Titanic_ was a police boat; causing them to go in the opposite direction (they were housing illegal items). It was an intriguing book. I was really into it.

I was suddenly interrupted. Oh, dear Lord, please no!!!

"Oh, Bel-laaaaa………." I heard Tanya sing up the stairs. I shuddered at what awaited me below.

"Just go, Bella," Eleazar chuckled at my horrified face, "She won't be as bad on you if you go willingly…" I screwed up my face and go up from my seat.

I smiled tightly at him, "Wish me luck."

He laughed and gave me a salute, "We of the American Military salute you!" I nodded bravely, and began to walk down the stairs.

Cue the _Psycho_ music now… Oh, wait! I think I _can_ hear the violins!

I trudged down the stairs, silently hoping—praying!—that the twins of terror would go easy on me…

_If only, if only_

_The Woodpecker sighed_

_If only, if only…_

They didn't.

Irina was irritated with my lack of enthusiasm (as if I had some in the first place?!) and Tanya was horrified that I had lied in mud the other night… Causing the conditioning hot oil treatment she had applied to be completely destroyed.

I might, _might_, have snickered at that.

_Might_.

After I had been sufficiently tortured, Kate wanted to spend some time with me. We gave each other pedicures while watching _The Notebook_, but I was totally ok with that. Kate wanted to brief me on what would happen when the Cullens got here tomorrow.

Yeah, they were coming tomorrow.

I didn't know much about the Cullens; just that I should fear Alice (my own assumptions) and that Edward had a cute ass (Tanya's assumptions).

"Now, when we get to the mall…" Kate was explaining to me in a patient tone, "Please, please, _please_ don't attack any of the humans!!"

"Umm, Kate, sweetie…" I gave her a weird look, "I think humans smell _disgusting_…" Kate gave me a smirk.

"No out of _blood lust_, my little Blue Bell… Out of _frustration_… Tanya and Irina are… How should I put this? A wee bit _difficult_ at showing control while shopping… And with Alice along for the ride…" Kate trailed off in a suggesting manor. I gulped.

"Exactly."

Oh crap…

_Lalala… _

_So I posted. I looked over at Evening Stars, and realised that my life with Denali crew was very brief, and totally didn't like that. So I shoved this in hear. Yip-a-dee-do-da-day. Umm… My next chapter is also almost complete. I just need to sit myself down a finish writing it. Which I will do before I turn off the computer. There just might be a delay… You know, cause the Beta's gone missing. _

_Oh, that poem thingy, I'm preety sure thats from Holes... its from Holes, right? Sorry, I pick up a bunch of my sayings from books, and I can barely remember where the hell they're from anymore..._

_Toodles._

_Smurf_


	5. Chapter 4: The Cullens

_Hello, everyone. Guess what!? I FOUND MY BETA!!! YAYjumps up and down clapping!!! I've also discovered that I'm allergic to mangos. My lips swell up. Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop eating them… Sorry. That was off topic. I'll continue my story at the end of the oh-so-thrilling Meet the Cullens chapter!!!!!!!!!_

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Cullens**

_Denali, Alaska, July 2003 (Bella is still 15)_

The dreaded day was here; meeting the Cullens. Heaven knows how long I spent fussing about how I looked before they actually got here. I wanted to make a good impression, and well, it's sad to admit, but I kinda asked Irina for help on that.

I would have asked Tanya to help, too, but… She was 'getting ready' for The Edward, as Kate and I had gotten into the habit of calling him. Tanya claimed she was mentally preparing herself for the 'rejection' of him coming, but I knew better.

She had her newest issue of _Cosmo_ in the bath with her… the issue that advertises how to have a 'longer, hotter and more intense orgasm then ever'? Yeah, that one. All I have to say to this mysterious Edward was good luck. He was going to need it…

There was no way in hell I was going to be spending time with him…

I would never hear the end of it from Tanya…

I had finished my hair about a half an hour ago. Irina was going to kill me… I took her lovely curls and threw them up into a pony tail… There was going to be hell to pay about that.

To calm myself, I was reading _Macbeth_ and was enraptured immediately. Nothing like a murdered King Duncan could keep meeting strange vampires off my mind. I was so captivated, actually, that I didn't hear Carmen call my name progressively louder up the stairs when, I assume, the Cullens arrived. When she finally _did_ manage to get my attention, (during one of the best parts too!), I stumbled my way out of my room and down to the front hall to meet the Cullens, book still in hand.

"Bella!" Tanya hissed as I walked into the front hall with my face still buried in my novel. My head shot up, and I would have blushed I'm sure if I was human.

Standing in front of me was 7 of the loveliest vampires I've seen. Well, pretending I have actually _seen_ quite a few more than a grand spanking total of 5 before in my life.

There were 3 females and 4 males.

One of the females was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen; she was tall, blonde and curvy. Everything I wanted to be. One of the others was tiny, pixie-like with inky-black hair. The last was, in my opinion, the loveliest. She had a silent-film era-esque look to her and looked very soft for a diamond hard vampire.

The males were also quite dazzling. One was huge. And I mean _huge_. He scared me, but I then relaxed when he gave me this goofy grin. There were two blondes; one was about 3 inches taller than the other and leaner. The last was my favourite. Though looking kind of moody, like he was _forcing_ himself to stand there and look vaguely happy, he still had the most gorgeous colour of hair I had ever seen…

"Oh!" The lovely motherly vampire sighed when she saw me looking embarrassed, "Carmen, she is _gorgeous_! Welcome, dear!" And she came over to give me a gentle hug. Ok, I decided there that I liked this one the best so far.

"Bella, these are the Cullens!" Irina chirped happily, "This is Esme," She gestured to the vampire who had just hugged me, "That is Alice," I shuddered as the pixie-like vampire gave me a wide smile.

"We're going to have _lots _and lots of fun shopping today, huh Bella?!" Alice giggled at my expression.

Irina continued, "Rosalie," The statuesque vampire gave me a smile, "Emmett," The huge one waved timidly at me as if _he_ was afraid of _me_, "Carlisle," The shorter blonde smiled at me, "Jasper," The taller blonde one, "And lastly, Edward!" Irina gestured to Edward as if he was a game show prize. I giggled, causing Edward to give me a weird look and Emmett to smile as if knowingly.

"So this is **The** Edward Cullen…" I giggled, imagining Tanya's face whenever his name was mentioned in the past week. Kate started to giggle as well, knowing exactly what I was laughing at.

Edward looked on blankly.

"Oh, so _Edward_ gets a title, and I don't!" Emmett cried in outrage. I snorted.

"No, no… Emmett?" He nodded, "Emmett, you don't _want_ a title…" He gave me a blank, confused look. I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't have gotten it either, "You have a title if Tanya is trying to 'get with you'," I stated as calmly as possible, using air quotes.

Kate was full out laughing now, and I was desperately trying to stay upright. Alice was now starting to giggle, and Rosalie's smile got wider. Tanya stood, unabashed, and smiled coyly at Edward.

Edward's face was…. Priceless. Just one look at it had me laughing.

"Dear Lord…" Eleazar muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Tanya, Kate," Kate gave him an innocent face, "Yes, Katrina, I know you were somehow involved in this… I thought, _hoped_, that you two would _finally_ leave Edward alone this time, to teach to Bella—" I snorted at this.

"What am I, Eleazar? _Five_?!"

"No, sweet, you aren't, I'm just trying to prove a point here. Katrina and Tanya, and now you had to involve Bella as well, just _stop_ with this battle of wits or whatever you are having with Edward! It is childish. You are both 1003, please grow up!"

Tanya looked down, as if she was acting abashed. Kate grinned widely.

"Ok, Eleazar. We will try and act our age, for today."

Through out this entire exchange, I was giggling madly. Like, Mad Hatter madly. The Cullens watched the exchange with almost no surprise, as if this happened every time they came.

Which wouldn't have surprised me, knowing Kate and Tanya.

Carmen now wanted to move on, and get the Cullens into their rooms.

"Hey, Bella!!" I turned, oh crap!!!

"Let's go shopping now!!" Irina and Tanya squealed in a very un-Irina-like manor, and I looked to Kate for sympathy. Both Kate and Rosalie, who were standing together and talking gave me a sympathetic look, and started to walk after me as I was dragged to the car.

We got home hours later. And that was only because the mall was closing.

I _could_ tell you what went on, but it mainly consisted of "OMG, BELLA!! You _have_ to try on this! _This_, this would look _perfect_ on you!!!" As well as me sneaking off with Rosalie and Kate, who took pity on me, to an average store, where we could get some non-$700 jeans and t-shirts. They made brave efforts on my behalf.

When we all got home, I walked around happily in the purchases (which finally fit!!) that I had made with Kate and Rosalie, much to the chagrin of Tanya, Irina and Alice. I was almost _happy_ when dusk came rolling around, causing my sisters with Rosalie and Emmett to head to their favourite club, and the remaining couples to go and do their couple things.

I wandered off to my normal late night spot. It was a very remote clearing up the side of one of the mountains. I liked it best up here because I could clearly see the stars. I would bring a book and my iPod (which amazed Eleazar that I could listen to it while ignoring the low, somewhat loud when first using it, buzzing noises it made. Sometimes, super hearing sucks…) and just sit.

I got to think. Even Betty, who was becoming more and more scarce these days, would leave me alone as I got to be completely content at such a simple thing. I was singing along to one of my favourite bands when I sensed someone sitting behind me. I shot up and whipped around.

Edward was sitting on an outcropping of rocks about 10 metres from me just watching me. Yeah, it was kind of creepy, but I tried to push that fact out of my mind.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked, cautiously.

"About 5 minutes… You were too distracted to notice." I looked at him amazedly.

"And how long were you _planning_ on sitting there if I didn't see you?" I asked angrily.

"A while… It's peaceful out here… The stars are beautiful," I was bristled by the fact that he was planning on sitting there for a while without telling me, and that he was probably watching me all this time, but I decided to nod my head, and then go back to what I was doing before.

"Can I join you?"

_Hi. I'm watching x-men 3 right now. Damn, I love that movie. Lots of hot boys… Sorry, sorry. Off topic again…._

_Your reviews made me very, very happy. I'm happy that you all are enjoying my re-write. Asainwannabe13, the family outing will be in here. But better. Much, much better. I hope. Yes, most of this will be the same basic idea, but there will be differences (see above chapter). I'm off now. I might write another chapter tonight… Rejoice, it shall be awesome._

_Toodle-oo_

_Smurf_


	6. Chapter 5: The Elusive Edward Cullen

_Ok, I TOTALLY finished this like a week ago. But, sigh, my Beta went AWOL again…. Thank Harry, she is the one who told me post this sans Beta…….._

_Let me the collective THANK YOU HARRY._

_Whooops…………………………._

_**I OWN NOTHING, I NEVER WILL. I ONLY OWN BETTY, CAUSE SHE IS ME, BETCH.**_

_Now that that's all sorted out!! claps hands together_

**Chapter 5: The Elusive Edward Cullen**

_Denali Alaska, July 2003, (Bella is still 15)_

"_May I join you?"_

"I guess…" I said, unsure about letting someone spend time with me in my clearing. Edward sat down next to where I was laying in the grass. I sighed, and continued to look up at the stars, pretending Edward wasn't there.

I smiled as one of my favourite bands came blasting onto my iPod. I started to giggle at the silly lyrics, and hummed along with the sweet bass. I closed my eyes and completely forgot that Edward was sitting beside me. I started to really get into the song and began to sing out the lyrics.

I listened to the entire CD of my favourite bands, and then tuned it to another one equally as awesome. I let the music float over me as I thought back to the events of today.

The Cullens were wonderful.

I really liked Rosalie, she seemed nice and like a good ally that I could really invest in. She struck me as another Kate, just a wee bit vainer. But I was used to that, I _did_ live with Tanya.

Alice was like a little pixie on crack. A demon pixie. The Evil Pixie was what I had taken to calling her today, and she didn't even mind. She _laughed_ at that. Maybe she wasn't as scary and heart-stopping as I had originally thought…

Esme was so sweet, striking me almost like Carmen, but softer and more huggable. Carlisle seemed to have the father-vibes like Eleazar reacted to me. I like him, he seemed to really understand you. Jasper seemed good for my Eleazar-level intellectual conversations. And Emmett was just a goof-ball. He would be _excellent_ for exacting my revenge over Tanya and Irina…

When I remembered Edward's face when I met him, I started to giggle.

And then I started to laugh. Really loudly.

I rolled over in the grass and opened my eyes.

Crap.

I completely forgot about Edward and was probably acting like an insane person to him. When I looked at him, instead of fear of my possible mental disorder, he looked frustrated.

"Umm…" I said slightly psychotically, desperately looking for an excuse I did not have, "Sorry… I kinda forgot that you were… umm… sitting there…" I trailed off mindlessly. I laughed in my breathy "ha-ha-I-have-no-clue-what-the-hell-I'm-supposed-to-say" tone.

Edward just looked at me again, as if he was trying really hard to understand something. After about 30 seconds of him just staring at me, I got annoyed.

"Do you need help with something?" I asked him, in what _could_ be considered a _slightly_ snappy tone. Edward looked down at the ground and traced patterns in the dirt.

_Gosh, Idiot, _Betty again. Hmm… Must be important if she's bugging me again at night, _This is a hot guy who Tanya is after. What do you _think_ he need help with!?!?_

Wow, Betty. You honestly think I'm that skanky??

_Do you want me to answer that question?_

What is that supposed to mean!?!

_You know. Edward probably thinks you put out. I mean, if _Tanya_ likes him, its gotta be for a good reason. Maybe he's good in bed, or something…_

"You think I'm a whore?!" I cried at Betty. Edward whipped his head up from the ground to look at me.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely.

_See? Now he doesn't want to sleep with you. You're psychotic to him, he doesn't want to sleep with a psychotic person…_

"Betty, shut up," I muttered. Edward gave me another blank look. "Umm…" I stuttered for a few seconds. "Oh, look!" I pointed to the sky, "It's almost dawn!" And with that, I jumped up and ran off to the summit of the mountain.

_Great job, Bella. Now he'll never like you…_

Gosh, Betty!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?!? One minute you're concerned and calling me a whore, and the next you're yelling at me because I'm _not_ sleeping with him!!!

_I'm just looking out for you best interests…_

Sure, sure…

The day that followed the night incident was vaguely ok.

I spent it in my room.

Avoiding Edward.

I even let Alice experiment on me in her torture chamber—I mean in her make-up/dress-up escapades to make sure I didn't run into him.

Alice had lots of fun doing my hair. She claimed it felt like silk in her hands, and loved to just sit there and play with it.

Girls, I will never understand them.

I saw Edward _once_ today. I was running around the library to grab some new books for my self-induced exile when Edward walked into the library. I froze, and clutched my books like a shield, worried that he would say something particularly nasty to me about my apparent mental disorders.

As I ran out of the library, I _might_ have seen a look of disappointment flash across his face.

_Might_.

That night I decided to stay clear of my regular late night hang-out in hopes of steering clear of the big E.

And I don't mean Emmett.

I discovered a nice little outcropping of rocks that I would have to mentally note for when the Northern Lights came out around in October….

I settled nicely in a chair-like shaped rock and pulled out my recent read; Harry Potter. These books were amusing… I liked them.

As I was safely roaming in the land of Harry Potter, I was interrupted.

"Are you avoiding me?" I looked up, startled, only to meet the eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Are you stalking me?" I challenged back. He chuckled.

"No, just following so that I could get some answers. So I ask again; are you avoiding me?"

"Not necessarily…" I said after a moment of silence. "I was keeping out of your way; there's a difference. You don't really seem to like me all that much, and after last night when I forgot that you were there and then started to argue with myself was most likely mildly scarring for you. So, I decided it was in my best interest to keep away from you until you all left." I stated matter-of-factly. Edward gave me an incredulous look.

"I do like you, from what I know of you, I was just a little confused when I met you…" Edward looked a little shaken up at my wee speech moments before. "I can read minds, and you just threw me for a loop because I can't read yours… At first I thought it might be because you were out hunting, or were a simpleton," I gave him an insulted look and he chuckled, "And then your little display when we first got here proved that that was _far_ from the truth…" Edward chuckled.

"So… You _don't_ not like me?" I asked.

"Yes, I like you. I want to figure out how your mind works, because you are a complete mystery to me…" Edward trailed off.

I held out my hand, palm up.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Friends," Edward confirmed and slapped my hand.

"Good, now that that's all sorted out…" I said, "Tell me your opinion on the conspiracy theory around 911…"

And that is how I spent the night with Edward Cullen. Oooh…. I know. Racy… Tanya was totally jealous that I got to spend the night with him before she did.

By the end of the weekend, Edward and I were actually quite good friends. Being the family loners, by loner default we connected nicely. It was quite lovely finally having someone to talk with at night rather than spending the nights alone reading or watching the sky.

Edward was very well read, exactly my cup of tea. Or warmed blood, I should say as I have _no clue_ what tea even tastes like… Edward actually was up-to-date with the news and we were able to debate politics or even talk about some of our favourite books together.

It turned out that Edward had a pretty sweet taste in music, too. We decided that we would have to check out some concerts together when our families decided to meet up again.

Yes, I know. Tanya would be jealous. I had plans with The Edward Cullen. I like to laugh at that one. Yes, Edward was cute, and yes, Edward _may_ have a cute tooshie, but there was _no way_ in _hell_ that I would end up falling for him.

_No way_.

And besides, we were friends. How often do friends get involved in relationships?

Exactly.

_Sigh. I feel bad about my lacking-ness of posts._

_Sooooooooooooooooo_

_I have reached a conclusion my loverlies… I'm boosting my min word count per chapter up from 1,200 to 2,000. And I'll try and post 2 chapters at a time. I really am writing….. Just my Beta's a little slow in getting back to me, so as you are reading this, I'm most likely typing up a new chapter…. That ends on going up like a week later cause of AWOL beta. _

_Sorry guys…. I WOULD just get Harry to totally do it (She probably would) but I don't like my friends reading my work. _

_I feel retarded when they do._

_I'll really, really, really try to get my next chapter up tomorrow…. Or sometime this weekend. (Its _Life in Denali: Version 2.0_… Oddly enough, you guys liked that chapter. And Betty. You think it is funny…. But I'll make it better. And longer. And more creepy. Hehe…)_

_Xxoo_

_--Smurf_


	7. Chapter 6: Life in Denali

_I'm really sorry guys… But I write my stories spastically, so if I get an idea for something that happens like 5 chapters in the future, I NEED to write it out or else I can't really do anything at all. Also, I really haven't been in Twilight-mode. I've been writing my own story, so my mind is still in New Haven-mode… Sorry if this chapter is a lot like the original, but I'm just really trying to get an update up for you guys cause you are all being SO PATIENT!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! (BTW, remember… Longer chapies… Yay!!)_

**Chapter 6: Life in Denali**

_Denali, Alaska, 2003 (Bella is just turning 16)_

"Come on, Bella! We know you'll like it……" Tanya said slyly in a sing-song voice. Ugh. I would certainly not.

'Have fun' my ass.

They call doing that fun?! I mean… Tanya and Kate I would expect to go to something like this…. But Eleazar, Irina and Carmen as well!?! What was the world coming to?!

"No!" I cried out to the other side of my heavy wooden door. I would not go, and neither would they make me. I do not go to things like that, and they know it! Heaven knows that after a year of living with me they should know my likes and dislikes….

But no. Here Tanya was, trying to get me to go with them to a…

…pastry convention…

On one of her insane whims. My lord, woman. Could they at least want to go to something they could actually do?! I mean, they can go, but are they actually going to get anything out of this?!?! It's FOOD, for Christ's sake!! FOOD.

THEY DO NOT EAT FOOD.

FOOD IS ALSO CALLED HUMANS/ANIMALS TO THEM.

Gosh.

Half and hour later I was forced into the car. And we were making out way down to a convention centre in Anchorage.

Did I mention how much I hate my life at this moment?

The five of them jumped out of the car looking as happy as 8-year-olds on Christmas morning.

Even Eleazar looked excited, and he was the calm collected one in this family!

"Come on, Bella!" Kate called out as she pulled on my hand towards the center's door. I rolled my eyes.

Trying to sound enthusiastic, "That's ok, Kate!" I pulled a smile, which probably looked like a grimace, onto my face, "I wanna go look around myself!"

Carmen and Eleazar handed us our tickets to get in.

Kate looked unsure, "Are you certain, Bella? I mean… We wouldn't want to lose you… Or to make you feel left out…"

"No! No, I'll be fine!"

"She will be fine, Kate…" Carmen said, giving me a smile and being the ever reasonable and loved vampire she is, "We'll meet back here at 3, ok Bella?"

"Sure, sure," I said to them, "I'm just going to go wander around!" I said, starting to walk away, "…Or go sit in the car…" I mumbled to myself after I was a while away from them.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Tanya called out.

"WHOOPS!!!" I turned around and shouted out, smiling widely now, "DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD!!!"

I kept on walking into the throng of humans. They still smell disgusting; I could just keep my gag-reflex under control now.

That was one of Irina's reasons why I should go to this ridiculous thing, to help keep my 'talent' under control.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Bella!! You totally know that your training is going along fine. You were pawned, idiot!!!_ For once, I agreed with Betty.

I walked around the humans, thinking I fitted in just finely, for I looked reasonably average. So, meaning, slightly pretty because of the vampirism and stuff… You know.

I thought wrong.

Great.

As I started to turn away from the pie-crust throwing competion or something as equally retarded, I felt some weak pressure at the crook of my arm. I looked down to see if I snagged someone's coat, but I didn't.

A human boy was attempting to talk to me. Just peachy.

"Hey…" The pathetic boy said, giving me what he attempted to be a seductive smile. I smiled back, a little. I mean, he just looked like he was trying _so hard, _so I decided to throw him a bone.

An old, mangy bone which was worthless.

I just wanted him to go away…

"My name's Cody, what's yours?" He said, slightly touching me again. Can you say EW? He smelled gross, and his hand felt like it was burning through my shirt. I yanked my arm out of his reach.

"And why should I tell you my name?" I gave him my patented sickeningly sweet smile. He gave me a disbelieving look. Betty sighed in my head. I guess this guy wasn't turned down much.

"Umm…" He trailed off, looking quite stupid.

_Lie to him!!! I just want to get out of here!!! _Betty screamed in my head. For once, I was happy to oblige.

I looked at the boy and gave him a dirty look. "Exactly, you have nothing to say. Now leave me alone, I think I see my boyfriend coming…" I lied flawlessly. He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe that you have a boyfriend…You're just trying to blow me off…" Perfect.

_What a fricking retard…_ Betty groaned exasperatedly in my head.

"W—What?" I asked, making my eyes go wide. I spoke slightly louder now, trying to attract a crowd and make a scene, "You don't think I'm pretty enough to have a boyfriend?!" I said with a small wail at the end.

There was a collective gasp in the crowd. People in Anchorage didn't like it when guys put down women. We were very pro-feminism here. But not like, burn your bras and stuff. Just like women are rad and stuff…

"That is NOT COOL, man!" This one random guy called out with his girlfriend.

"Yeah!" The random guy's girlfriend called back, "That was just mean! Look, you made her cry, and she's the prettiest girl here! What's your problem, retard!"

Just then my cell phone rang. I pulled it out, and it was Alice. I whipped it out.

"Alice…" I whispered just loud and fast enough for her to hear, "Get one of you brothers NOW…"

"Hey Bella!" Emmett cried cheerfully out on the other end of the phone, "Alice said to call you just now, so I did!"

"Good, now I need you to act like my boyfriend and yell at this annoying guy for me, ok?"

Emmett roared with laughter, "Sure, sure! I can do that!!"

I went back to my normal voice, my whole conversation with Emmett taking only about 5 seconds, "Hi Honey!!!!!!" I said, then gave that Cody a dirty look, "Yeah, I got lost. _Again…_" I giggled in a "oh, silly me!" tone, "Can you do me a favor? Will you yell at the mean guy for me!! He doesn't know how to take rejection," I said angrily, I sweetly held the phone out for Cody and fake-whispered to Cody loud enough for the crowd to hear, "My boyfriend is very protective, and he just hates when people make me cry…" I said happily, "Did I mention he's a wrestler?!" Cody paled. This was fun!

I heard Emmett's roar from my spot 3 meters away. And I didn't even need my vampire hearing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRL!?!?! YOU MADE HER CRY?!!!?! WELL I'M GONNA MAKE **YOU ** CRY!!! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL, AND I MAYBE WONT TRACK YOU DOWN AND-----------------------" I stopped listening. Emmett was really getting into this… He was using cure words that even Betty, the sailor mouth, would blush at.

Long story short; Emmett made Cody cry.

A lot.

It was awesome!

I had lots of fun retelling the story to my family as we walked from the centre to the car 2 hours later…

"See, Bella?!" Kate said, "We told you that you would have fun! What did we say!!?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes…" Carmen said with a happy look in her eye, "I liked the part where we laughed at the humans and their silly 'piping' tools so spread on frosting…" Eleazar snickered. I looked on, amused, at their childish antics.

"I don't even know what that means!! HA HA!!!" Eleazar laughed **(sorry… I couldn't resist quoting Dane Cook…)**

Later that week, we went to the museum.

"And over hear, you your right, you can see copies of ancient tablets in which it is assumed that the mythical 'recipe for life' is located… Found in one of many ancient Greek temples…"

"You're wrong," Eleazar said, after looking at the tablets briefly.

"What?" The tour guide asked, looking annoyed that his authority was questioned.

"You're wrong. There only recipe that is on these tablets is a recipe for cookies," Eleazar said. "_Dios_," He muttered, "You would _think_ they analyze their tablets before they go and assume that they're something they _obviously_ aren't…" The tour guide flushed indigently at Eleazar's comment. I chuckled slightly.

I _loved_ going to the museum with Eleazar, Tanya, Irina, Kate and Carmen. We would go with the tour guide groups and then harass them for the tiniest thing they got wrong, and then mutter about the poor education of the tour guides at the museum.

One time, Irina threw a hissy-fit because the tour guide got angry at her catty comments, and actually almost got the poor guy _fired_. We went home laughing. It was cruel, but that's what we found entertaining…

The only thing I hated about museums was that I couldn't talk back to the tour guides. Kate would always have to pull me out of my sulky mood by making out with one of the security guards while she was taping a sign that said "I have a bomb…" on to his back and then running away.

It was a miracle that we weren't banned from half of our favorite places by now… But we were pretty and rich. We could get away with anything.

Living with my family was awesome.

Reeking havoc at the mall and museums, it was fun going out anywhere with my family. Some nights, we would play Monopoly for fun.

With real money.

You honestly, got to keep the money. And gloating rights. It was so much fun!

You think the little Monopoly money is fun to play with, try playing with real Canadian money. It was so much prettier than American…

The Cullens had visited us twice since I first met them, the last time they were here it was for a month in the summer, and I was growing closer to them all.

The Evil Pixie was starting to lighten up, and I was, scarily enough, starting to _like her_. I know, big news. Edward and I had smoothed over our once standing issues, and now talked almost every night when we were both alone. Rosalie was trying to teach me about cars, and she said that I was reasonably competent, which was _huge_ compliment from Rosalie, Emmett told me.

Still, no matter how much I liked to be around the Cullens and laugh along with their jokes, I loved my family more. They were with me through the dry-heaving and the joy of discovering that books were my favorite thing and I could come into contact with a human and not convulse on all fours.

Wacky urges to go and make fun of humans at pastry conventions was something my family did. It was one of their quirks, and as much as I moaned and groaned about it, I liked spending time with my family at them. They completed me, and I was fine with what I had.

_See? Longer. I feel bad. I'll try and get chapters up faster, all that jazz, but I'm sorry if I don't update for like 5 days (or more) at a time cause I get lost in New Haven. Sorry, sorry, sorry… I wish I could control my weird and spastic imagination, but I can't –sob—_

_A very sad and ashamed, _

_Smurf_


	8. Chapter 7: Socially Retarded

_OMC!!! Yes, yes it's been just over a week. It's called _exams_. They suck, and I'm finally done them. It also doesn't help that Betty and Bella have been avoiding my calls, making writing increasingly more difficult. Ugh. But… I was mindlessly doing nothing when I noticed a summery similar to this story. I got pissed, then felt the overwhelming rush of guilt a the fact that I have been sorely neglecting this story. But, feel proud fellow Twilight Obsess-ees… You have been updated before my FicPress story which is currently in the works. So, you see? My mind is in two separate worlds AND Bella and Betty have been avoiding me. So… this should be pretty good…_

**Chapter 7: Socially Retarded?**

_Denali, Alaska early 2005(Bella is 17)_

"Can't kick the habit… I've got to have it…" I was muttering one of my various songs under my breath as I tidied my room, bored, again. I was putting away books and starting to compile a list of new ones I would buy when we went to the mall again.

Which would most likely be in the next day or so…

I sighed as I surveyed my room, looking for another mindless task to try and tackle. I spotted my computer, and smiled. I could always bug Alice or Rose… I decided I was going to bother them

I pulled it out and signed into my account. Darn, they weren't online. So I just decided to make fake chain letters and send them out to see how long it took to get them sent back to me or someone I know.

Hmm… Murdered at midnight seemed to be popular, and I wanted to be original. Finally, after a few moments of deep and rigorous thought, I decide upon making a nice little story to go along with my plan.

"_Little Billy Mathews was walking home one day when he spotted a sad looking man sitting on the steps of a house near his. Billy, being a foolish and concerned youth, decided he was going to help this man, disregarding the idea that he could be a pedophile or serial killer. Billy asked the sad man if he needed help and the man replied that he didn't. All he needed was 5 pennies. Unsure of the man's odd request, Billy handed the five pennies along without a care. The old man gave Billy a dangerous smile and thanked him for his kindness. _

"_Billy, feeling proud of helping the man, when home whistling. Later that night, Billy's dog died. Then his macaroni and cheese burnt, which was his favourite supper. Then his sister fell down the stairs and was sent to the hospital with a concussion. Even still, his mother made Billy stay home with a babysitter instead of letting him come along to the hospital. The babysitter was Donna Greatby. Billy _loathed_ Donna. Billy figured that this night could never get worse, but it did. Billy was strangled in his sleep and found with five pennies in his hand the next morning._

"_Protect yourself against the curse of the five pennies! Send this to 25 people you know in the next 50 seconds and wear your shirt backwards for the next five days to ward of the curse! Hurry!! You only have 25 more seconds to send this!!"_

I inspected my work. Believable, right? Yes. Alice and Rosalie would get a kick out of sending this one. I sent it to all the Cullens, anxious to see the end results.

As I was snickering about my evil plans for chain-mail world domination, Kate knocked on my door and asked me if I could come downstairs for a couple of minutes. I said a soft sure, and started to turn my computer off.

I stumbled along the hallways to where the family was most likely meeting. They were in the living room, as predicted, and were looking slightly anxious as I approached. I cocked an eyebrow, and walked into the room.

"Umm, hi?" I said as I took my seat beside Irina. "So, what's going on? What's with the family meeting?" I asked, starting to become slightly worried about their anxious faces.

"Please don't tell me we're going to another dog show…" I groaned, burring my face into my hands and remembering the last one we had attended. We nearly had to pull Eleazar away from the area after a particularly tasty smelling dog had gotten a small injury.

_They _promised_ no more dog shows… _Betty groaned after hearing my little dog show panic attack.

"Actually, no, Bella," Eleazar said, "There will be no more dog shows. This isn't what this meeting is about…"

_Thank God…_ Betty muttered.

"Well, it can't be that bad compared to the horror of the dog show," I said brightly, relieved to learn that there would be no more dog shows for good.

Or a couple hundred decades.

But let's just hope that the dogs will be robotic them…

"Isabella," Carmen said in her slightly accented Spanish voice, "We have something we would like you to consider…" She looked to Kate to explain. I gave her a confused look.

"We've realised that we haven't been meeting your needs exactly," Kate tried to explain. I was really confused now. Needs? What needs? Blood, um well, I can take care of that. That is my only need. What are they even talking about?

"What needs?" I asked, confusion evident in my tone.

"Your social needs, Bella," Irina said looking guilty.

"What? Are you guys saying that I'm socially retarded or something? Cause that is clearly not the case…" I said.

_Sure, you're not retarded,_ Betty smirked. _You just frequently have conversations with a voice in your head…_

_You realise that you are making fun of _yourself I asked Betty scathingly, trying to remain focused on the conversation before me.

"No, no Bella, sweetie," Kate said, "It's just that you're lacking social skills with people your own _age_…"

"It's like home schooling a kid," Tanya said helpfully, "They only interact with their parents, they don't really know what to do when they come into contact with kids their own age…"

"Umm… Ok?" I said really confused now. They were comparing me to home schooled kids? Or were they talking about our isolated life? Or more specifically _my_ isolated life?

_Well, obviously they're concerned about you. It's almost like they're first time parents or something…_ Betty laughed, _They don't really know what they're doing…_

"So, we want you to spend some time with the Cullens." Irina said, seemingly saying the huge, cataclysmic announcement. I raised my eyebrow.

"You want me to spend time with the Cullens? Ok, fine. I can do that to assure you that I'm not socially retarded or anything… Invite them up." I said waving my hand around in a laissez-faire manner.

"No, Bella…" Kate said gently. "We want you to _live_ with the Cullens for a few months. We want you to spend your time with teenagers your own age, enrol in school, do normal kid stuff…" Oooh…. So that's what this was all about.

_Makes sense…_ Betty murmured. _I mean, the Cullens have done this whole "raise a vampire who's not socially retarded" thing successfully before… _

I actually understood what Betty was talking about.

"So…" I said slowly, "You're sending me to the Cullens to make sure that I don't become a social hermit?" I asked, "Sorta like you're sending me in for my trial-run to ensure that all the parts are working?" I mused, more to myself.

"Well…" Eleazar said, "Not as crudely stated, but vaguely true. We just want to make sure that you develop all your normal social skills and don't become a bitter, cynical loner. You don't remember your human life, and therefore haven't been in a high school situation previously. We're worried about you, and we want to make sure that we're doing all the right things so that you aren't severely scarred later along in life," Eleazar explained.

It actually made a lot of sense. And I guess that living with the Cullens wouldn't be _too_ bad…

"How long?" I asked, starting to feel this idea more.

"Maybe for the duration of the school year?" Carmen said. I nodded my head… Seems ok to me.

"As well," Eleazar cut in again, "Carlisle said that he would like to be able to study your ability more in depth. He saw the brief workings of it the first time they came, but he said he wants to see it in action."

"Well… He can have fun staring at nothing…" I muttered under my breath. Irina, who heard me, raised her eyebrows and giggled slightly. I clapped my hands together, "So! When is this whole pass-Bella-off-like-a-child-during-her-parent's-divorce-to-the-other-parent scenario going down?" I asked while rubbing my hands together. Emmett and I would have fun at school. Bugging the humans with Emmett, while Edward and I quietly mocked them in the background sounded like a pretty ok way to spend 6 months.

"Well, we were thinking that if you agreed to it, that you would be leaving in a few days or so. That would give Esme time to decorate like she wants and for the paper work to go through." It sounded ok to me.

And then it hit me.

"No!!! Oh, please, dear, sweet family, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!" I wailed.

"Bella? What's the matter?" Kate asked anxiously.

"_Alice_!!!" I groaned. "The evil little pixie is going to want to play Bella-Barbie everyday!! And the _shopping_!! DO you realise the sacrifice I am making so that you can have your peace of mind about my depending social issues?" I asked in a dramatic wail.

Irina rolled her eyes and Tanya gave me a mock-surprised look.

"Well," Eleazar said calmly, "If that is your only qualm… I am off to go contact Carlisle. That is, of course, if Alice hasn't already excitedly told him…" Eleazar said to himself as he started for his office upstairs. Tanya's cell phone rang then, and she excitedly picked it up.

"Hi! Yes, I know… You will have fun… I'm almost angry at you, taking away my dress-up dolly… Doesn't need to pack anything? But what about that cute blue dress… Yeah, the one with the sweetheart-neckline…" I droned out Tanya who was talking excitedly to I can assume was Alice Cullen.

"Don't need to pack anything" well I can expect shopping my first day in where-ever they heck I was being shipped off too.

"Hey, Kate?" I asked, and she turned her head to me, "Where do the Cullens live anyways?"

"Umm… Washington State. The Olympic Peninsula. Small, quaint little town. I think its called Forks?" I nodded my head in thanks, and started to head to my room.

Forks. How… homey?

I rolled my eyes. Lucky me. I get to be the shiny new kid for the little kiddies to play with! Yippee!!

I Googled "Forks" and came up with some hits on the tiny town. Mayor… Ooh… they had a public library coming soon! Police chief…

Wait. "Chief Charles Swan"

That sounds vaguely familiar…

I would have to look into this once I got to Forks. Maybe this could be a connection to my unknown past… Then I looked back at the webpage, and shuddered.

What kind of person named their town _Forks?!_

_Ok. Umm… I feel ashamed. I mean, _two weeks_?!?! That's just way too long._

_Sorry guys… exams… and laziness… and a dog.. It adds up._

_Smurf. _


End file.
